teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerard Argent
Gerard Argent was a supporting character and main antagonist in Teen Wolf. He was the main antagonist in Season 2, and the main antagonist in the second half of Season 6 along with Tamora Monroe and the Anuk Ite. He was a reluctant ally to the McCall Pack in Season 3 and Season 5. Gerard was the brother of Alexander Argent, the father of Chris Argent and Kate Argent, the father-in-law of Victoria Argent, the grandfather of Allison Argent, and a descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent. Gerard, as an Argent, comes from a long line of Hunters who have made it their mission to protect humans from the supernatural. However, unlike most of his family, he was willing to use the supernatural if it suited his needs, which was evidenced throughout Season 2 when he convinced his son Argent to let his wife, Victoria, commit suicide after she was bitten by a Werewolf, but had no issue with manipulating Scott McCall into forcing Derek Hale to give him the bite to cure his cancer. Unfortunately for Gerard, his plans to obtain the bite failed when it was revealed that Scott had replaced his medication with pills full of Mountain Ash, which caused his body to reject the transformation. This forced Gerard to move into a nursing home for treatment, because though the bite did seem to heal his cancer, his body began to produce black blood from most of his facial orifices, which seemed to cause him a significant amount of pain. He continued to suffer in this condition until Season 5, when his son Argent brought him a rare wolfsbane plant that appeared to fully heal Gerard after he ate it, under the condition that Gerard join him in assisting the McCall Pack in their fight against the Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gevaudan. The wolfsbane ultimately cured him of the bite, and kept him human. In Season 6B, Gerard returned and helped Tamora Monroe to build her army of Hunters, wishing to use them to exterminate any and every supernatural being in the world. To this end, and to finally kill Scott, Gerard allied himself with the Anuk-ite, though the creature was ultimately defeated. During a confrontation with Kate and Argent, he was mauled to death by Kate in her Werejaguar form in retribution for shooting her with yellow wolfsbane and for rejecting her as his daughter due to her status as a shapeshifter. Gerard was a member of the Argent Family of [[Werewolf|'Werewolf']]' Hunters'. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Gerard's life prior to his introduction in the series. He was born to two Hunters (with his father presumably being an Argent) and had at least one sibling, a younger brother named Alexander. According to Gerard, he was not very close with his mother, and his relationship with his father is unknown as well. ( ) In 1977, Gerard's brother was attacked and bitten by an Alpha Werewolf during a hunt (who, according to Gerard, was Deucalion), which led to him committing suicide, as per the Argent Hunter Code, by shooting himself in the face with a shotgun in the Glen Capri Motel. ( ) At some point, Gerard seemingly married or had a similar arrangement with a woman who bore him two children; his firstborn son Christopher (referred to as "Argent"), and his second-born daughter Katherine. He raised both of his children in the Hunter tradition, where Argent learned to obey the Code like it was the law, while Kate took her father Gerard's very loose interpretation of the Code that allowed them both to essentially do whatever they wanted. In 1988, after Argent successfully learned all of the skills necessary to be a Hunter and graduated by forging a silver bullet as a testament to the Code, Gerard sent his eldest son to Japan for his first gun deal. However, he purposely kept the fact that Argent would be dealing with the Yakuza, or Japanese mafia, as he wanted to test his son's ability to improvise and survive under pressure. ( ) In the early 2000s, Gerard, accompanied by Argent and several other Hunters, returned to Beacon Hills to catch a Werewolf (who happened to be a Beta in Ennis' original pack) who was accused of killing two of their own. Though Argent was insistent that they follow the Code, it was clear that Gerard intended to do things his own way. It was during this time that he learned about the Nemeton and its use by Celtic Druids. When Deucalion, concerned about the losses on both sides in the war between the Argent Hunters and the central Californian Werewolves, proposed a truce, Gerard agreed to meet with him and his representatives at an abandoned distillery. However, it was then revealed that Gerard had set this up as an ambush when he let off a great deal of wolfsbane fog that incapacitated both his own Hunters and the Werewolves in attendance. After injecting himself in the leg with an antidote, Gerard grabbed a spike mace (made from a wooden baseball bat covered in Werewolf claws that he had extracted from his victims), which he first use to kill his own men, as he was angry that they, too, wanted to make peace with the Werewolves, and he knew that the claws on the mace would resemble a Werewolf attack so closely that he could later blame the ambush on Deucalion's pack. After killing his men, Gerard took out Deucalion's Betas while Deucalion himself crawled out of the distillery to get away from the wolfsbane fog. Gerard quickly caught up with him, and after Deucalion insisted he had a vision of peace, Gerard joked that it sounded "short-sighted" before stabbing him in the eyes with two flash-bang arrows, blinding Deucalion permanently, though he could see somewhat with his Werewolf vision. It was this attack that led Deucalion to create the Alpha Pack, who would cause even more destruction in the years that followed. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= In Motel California, Gerard, who had been mysteriously absent since he was seen rejecting Derek Hale's bite at the end of Season 2, was revealed to be alive but still suffering from the effects of his Mountain Ash poisoning reacting to his attempted transformation into a Werewolf. His son Argent visited him at the nursing home where he was receiving medical care for his supernatural condition and found that he was still bleeding black blood from his nose, mouth, and ears. Gerard seemed surprised at the family reunion, but Argent made it clear that he was only there for information before referencing the fact that Gerard's brother Alexander Argent was bitten by an Alpha in 1977 and subsequently killed himself per the Hunter Code at the Glen Capri Motel on the next night's full moon. When Argent demanded to know the identity of the Alpha who had bitten him (having just remembered the story when his daughter Allison inadvertently stayed at the motel the previous night), Gerard smiled gleefully before claiming that Alexander was bitten by Deucalion, who just so happened to be the leader of the Alpha Pack that had recently infiltrated Beacon Hills' supernatural community seeking two potential recruits. In Currents, Argent returned to the nursing home for information, though the audience is not privy to the details of their conversation. As Argent turned to leave his father's room, he reminded him that he still had a lot of repentance to make good on before he would be redeemed in his son's eyes and made it clear that, one way or another, Gerard would be telling him the truth. Right as Argent walked out the door, Gerard's granddaughter Allison appeared in the doorway to prove Argent's point. When Allison remarked that he seemed surprised, Gerard assured her that he was only surprised it took her this long to come see him, given his knowledge on all the threats currently plaguing the town's supernatural community. In Visionary, Gerard received yet another visit at the nursing home, this time from both his granddaughter Allison and her ex-boyfriend Scott McCall, who were there to learn everything Gerard knew about Deucalion, the Alpha Pack, and how to stop them. Before Gerard was willing to say one word, he insisted upon his payment up front-- Scott using his Werewolf powers to absorb his pain, as his chronically rejecting Alpha bite was causing him constant agony. Once Scott siphoned his pain to an acceptable degree, the three began to discuss the current supernatural threats to Beacon Hills, including the fact that there was a Darach who was committing human sacrifices in an effort to destroy the Alpha Pack. Gerard remarked that it was amazing the lengths someone would be willing to go to get rid of someone like Deucalion, and when Scott retorted that the same could be said about getting rid of Gerard, Gerard chuckled and replied, "But I don't go easily, do I?" Gerard then sarcastically thanked Scott for making him an oddity at the nursing home due to the fact that Derek's bite did indeed cure his cancer but continued to cause him to expel black blood from the majority of his facial orifices, much to the shock and confusion of his medical team. As he told his story of what had occurred nearly ten years ago and its relevance to the present day's events, his memories were seen in flashbacks, albeit ones that reflected his own biased perspective on the narrative; the first included Gerard, Argent, and several other fellow Hunters having found one of Ennis' Betas who had killed one of their own days earlier, who they shot in the neck with an arrow, brought back to the Abandoned Distillery, and tortured before bisecting and killing the young Werewolf. After finding the Beta, they explored the area and found the Nemeton and the root cellar beneath it, which they realized was a sacred meeting place for the Celtic Druids. When Allison, who already knew her father Argent knew more about the Druid aspects of the sacrifice rituals than he was admitting, wondered how they knew about the topic, Gerard assured her to always know her enemy. He then explained that Alan Deaton, Emissary to the Hale Pack, arranged for a summit at the Abandoned Distillery between Gerard and Deucalion, the latter of whom sought to end the conflict before any other lives were lost. Unfortunately, at the summit, though Gerard told Scott and Allison that the meeting was a trap set by the Werewolves to attack them, it was actually the other way around-- Gerard inoculated himself with the antidote to wolfsbane poisoning as he poisoned everyone around him, killing Deucalion's Werewolf sentries and his own Hunters with a bat covered in claws to make it look like the pack had attacked everyone, going so far as to say that his men had to die for their desire to make peace with the wolves. After everyone else was dead, Gerard followed Deucalion as he crawled away from the building, stabbing him in the eye sockets with two flash-bang arrows and blinding his human eyesight. While telling this tale, Gerard paralleled his skewed story with the parable of the Scorpion and the Turtle, in which the scorpion stings the turtle as he transports them both across the river, claiming that doing so was in his nature; he intended to make it seem that ambushes and violence were the Werewolves' nature, but in the end, it really highlighted the fact that Gerard's betrayal in favor of his own agenda was in his nature. Finally, when Scott demanded to know how he could defeat Deucalion, Gerard informed him that while Deucalion may have lost his eyes, he was not always blind, leading Scott to realize that he could disable Deucalion's Werewolf sight as well. As the two teens were preparing to leave, Gerard wistfully stated that he thought of Scott often and wondered when it became his nature to believe that most things couldn't be asked for and instead needed to be taken. However, Scott still did not believe him, citing the fact that Gerard's heartbeat remained steady throughout their entire conversation; when Gerard suggested that this was because he was being truthful the whole time, Scott made it clear that he believed he was actually just a very good liar. Just as Gerard attempted to get Scott to take his pain one last time before he left, Scott clutched his wrist roughly in his hand and got in his face, growling that if Gerard lied during their discussion and someone got hurt as a result, Scott would be back to take more than just Gerard's pain, implying that he would kill Gerard if it came to it. |-|Season 5= In Damnatio Memoriae, Gerard, still in the nursing home, was visited by his stern-looking son Chris Argent, who wasted no time asking him if he knew why he was there. Gerard smirked despite the pain and black goo pouring from his nose and mouth before remarking that even he has heard rumors in this "dark corner of Beacon Hills." Argent sighed, knowing what he was going to need to do in order to get Gerard to help him, and pulled out the yellow wolfsbane plant he had locked in a safe in Argent Arms International months earlier. Gerard looked shocked and demanded to know how long his son had this flower in his possession; when Argent simply shrugged, Gerard looked furious that he had the cure to his condition all this time and had said nothing. Without further ado, Argent tossed the flower toward Gerard, where it landed on the floor several feet in front of him. Gerard weakly threw himself out of his wheelchair and crawled toward the wolfsbane plant before immediately shoving the flower petals into his mouth without shame at how pathetic he looked, which clearly made his son uncomfortable. Once the plant was consumed, Gerard coughed up a small amount of dark red blood into his hand, revealing that he had been cured of the sickness caused by mixing Mountain Ash with an Alpha bite. Even better, Gerard no longer had his cancer, making him healthier than he was prior to forcing Derek to give him the bite. Once Gerard had composed himself, his expression turned from relieved to disapproving when he realized why Argent had given him this cure, incredulously asking, "All this to help Scott?" Argent, ignoring his father's obvious judgment of his current alliances, asked him if he knew about the Dread Doctors, which caused Gerard to smirk once again and asked him if they had succeeded. Argent, annoyed with Gerard's dramatics, demanded to know what exactly they had created, only for Gerard to reply, "Not what it is, what it was." He then revealed to Argent that the creature was a being created only to kill-- not for sustenance, revenge, or any rational impulse, but purely for the joy of taking life. When Gerard added that the creature had a particular relevance to their family, Argent looked horrified when he realized they were talking about the Beast of Gevaudan, whom the Dread Doctors apparently resurrected. In The Sword and the Spirit, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, he and Argent follow Jordan Parrish in their SUV as he pursues Sebastien Valet. Gerard says that he suspected that the pike use by Marie-Jeanne Valet had been forged into The Surgeon's cane and he was right, he adds that it'll be able to kill The Beast. After losing track of Sebastien, Gerard suggest that they stop chasing him and instead have him chase them. In the tunnels, he shoots Deucalion after learning that he and Scott made an alliance, he wonders how long they've planned it and then Argent explains they've been planning it around the same time he and Scott formed an alliance. Argent reveals that he knew Gerard only came back to immortalize his own name, then they pull their guns on one another and Argent shoots him in the arm but he is later patched up. |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Gerard was mauled to death by Kate in her Werejaguar form, in retribution for shooting her with yellow wolfsbane and for rejecting her as his daughter due to her status as a shapeshifter. Personality Gerard was the typical run-of-the-mill psychopath. He had shown on many occasions to be absolutely ruthless, especially when it comes to his survival. When pushed to the edge, he was capable of doing the unthinkable, such as killing his own family. He threatened to kill his granddaughter Allison Argent if Scott McCall didn't give him what he wanted. Gerard even admitted to Chris Argent that he would kill his son if it meant his own survival. He was even willing to become a Werewolf, a creature he claimed to hate, if it meant he wouldn't die of cancer, though he would only do so if it meant he became an Alpha and killed Derek in the process. This demonstrated that he was both selfish and a hypocrite, as he was willing to be something he hated just to survive and gain more power for himself. He was also proven the be a very bloodthirsty killer, as he was willing to leaving a trail of bodies if necessary. He did not discriminate, especially when it came to supernatural creatures; it did not matter what species, gender, or age a creature was, or whether they were guilty or innocent of a crime-- he believed all of them deserved to die for their state. Gerard can also be described as a master manipulator, as he has a way of getting people to do whatever he wants done, taking advantage of their periods of weakness and using their emotions to his benefit, as evidenced by how he corrupted both his daughter Kate and his granddaughter Allison, though both ultimately turned against them. Gerard was extremely arrogant to the point of being delusional, which caused him to underestimate the capabilities of supernatural creatures; for example, his assumption that Scott was a dumb but well-intentioned teenager whose love for Allison Argent and his mother Melissa made him an easy mark, only for Scott to trick him into taking Mountain Ash pills and using Derek Hale to bite him knowing his body would reject it. This happened yet again in Season 5 and Season 6, when Scott's leadership abilities and strategy skills outwitted him time and time again. Despite his arrogance towards supernatural creatures, Gerard is quite cowardly and only projects a brave demeanor when he believes he has the upper hand; for example, he had no problem approaching the Beta Werewolf Isaac Lahey with a broadsword when he was partially paralyzed from Kanima Venom, but when he saw Scott, who was not paralyzed, he ran away like a coward. He also believed in using others to do his dirty work, particularly when he believed they were more powerful than he was-- he was banking on the Kanima killing Derek, and he tried to team up with the Anuk-ite to kill all of the supernatural creatures in hopes of protecting himself in the process. Gerard was dishonorable and treacherous; for example, he violated the Hunter's Code on several occasions, as he had killed several innocent supernatural creatures despite the Code stating that they did not kill children or supernaturals who had not spilled human blood. He even killed two of his own men in addition to three of Deucalion's Betas during a summit at the Abandoned Distillery, where the groups had gathered to try to come up with a truce between the two warring factions; when asked why he did that, he stated that his men also wanted peace and tried to blame their deaths on Deucalion for giving them the idea. Gerard's hatred toward supernatural creatures was so strong that he even shot his own daughter Kate Argent with what he believed to be a fatal dose of yellow wolfsbane simply for being a Werejaguar, despite the fact that Kate had not asked to be turned. Unfortunately for him, this ended up backfiring on him, and Kate seemingly mauled him to death in retribution after seeing her father for who he truly was-- an evil monster. Physical Appearance Gerard is an elderly man in his late sixties or early seventies with pale white skin, short white hair (that is starting to thin and go bald), and hazel eyes. He is slightly above average height being six feet tall, and he is often shown to wear neat but casual clothing, usually in darker colors but always in neutral tones; this includes khaki, navy blue, or black slacks, long-sleeved button-up shirts with stripes or plaid patterns, and occasionally a sweater or a dark jacket over top of it. Skills He is a very experienced Werewolf Hunter who has presumably been raised in the Hunter lifestyle since he was born, and he has taught both of his children the ways of hunting as well, making them both formidable warriors. However, unlike his children, he doesn't seem to engage in hand to hand combat if he can avoid it; whether this has something to do with his age or is just a preference is currently unknown. Regardless, he prefers to use long-ranged weapons, such as firearms or ultrasonic emitters to incapacitate his prey before then using closer-ranged weapons like a spiked mace or a broadsword to finish them off. However, his greatest skill is his ability of manipulation, a skill at which he has demonstrated a strong talent. He has also demonstrated a talent in strategy and battle-planning despite the fact that, as a male member of the Argent Family, Gerard would have been trained to be a soldier rather than a leader or general like the women of the family. Equipment *Broadsword *Ultrasonic Frequency Emitters *Small Knife *Various Handguns *Homemade mace covered with Werewolf claws Etymology *'Gerard': Gerard is a masculine English, Dutch, Catalan, and Polish name. It is of Old German origin, derived from the Germanic elements ger, meaning "spear," combined with hard, meaning "brave, hardy;" together, this name means "strong and brave spear-wearer." The Normans introduced this name to Britain in the early 9th century, and it was initially more common than the similar name, Gerard, with which it was often confused. Variants of the name in other languages include: Gerhard (Ancient Germanic); Cai, Caj, Kaj (Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish); Kai, Kaj, Kay (Danish, Finnish, Frisian, German, Norwegian, Swedish); Gérard (French); Gerrit, Jorrit, Jurryt, Jurre (Frisian); Gerhard, Gerd, Gerhardt, Gert (German); Gellért (Hungarian); Gearóid (Irish); Gherardo (Italian); Gerardo (Italian, Spanish); Sjra (Limburgish); Geert (Low German). *'Argent': Argent is a surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," likely used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or as a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine. There are also several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and in Bassey-Alpes, due to silver being mined there, so the surname could also be a locational name derived obtained by being a resident in those villages. The town name derives from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius, meaning "silvery." Argent as a surname dates back to the late 12th century, and variations of the spelling include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt. Trivia *Unlike his daughter Kate and his granddaughter Allison, Gerard was not able to manipulate his son Argent. *Gerard is a firm believer in survival of the fittest, at whatever cost. In spite of this, he also strongly believed in having others take out his enemies, minimizing the risk to himself, which is also an example of his cowardice. *He had cancer until it was cured after being bitten by Derek Hale, though this bite (due to the Mountain Ash he had been unknowingly ingesting) was rejected by his body, causing him to expel a great deal of black blood from his nose, eyes, ears, and mouth until he was given yellow wolfsbane by Argent, which cured him after he ate it. ( ) *Gerard was a massive hypocrite, claiming that all supernatural creatures should be put down regardless of whether they were innocent or vicious killers while at the same time plotting to become a Werewolf himself to cure his cancer and using a Kanima to achieve this goal. Gallery Chris and gerard omega.jpg|''Omega'' Allison and gerard abomination.jpg|''Abomination'' Allison and gerard abomination 1.jpg|''Abomination'' Scott and gerard abomination.jpg|''Abomination'' Allison and gerard frenemy 1.jpg|''Frenemy'' Gerard argent fury.png|''Fury'' Battlefield gerard melissa kanima.jpg|''Battlefield'' Allison and gerard master plan.jpg|''Master Plan'' Chris and gerard master plan.jpg|''Master Plan'' Power granting gerard mp.jpg|''Master Plan'' Gerard master plan.gif|''Master Plan'' Mountain ash poisoning gerard 3.gif|''Master Plan'' Mountain ash poisoning gerard 1.gif|''Master Plan'' Gerard argent mountain ash mp.jpg|''Master Plan'' Gerard allison scott visionary.png|''Visionary'' Allison and gerard visionary.jpg|''Visionary'' Mountain ash poisoning gerard.jpg|''Visionary'' Weapon spike mace gerard.jpeg|''Visionary'' Gerard-with-mace.jpg|''Visionary'' Scott and gerard visionary 1.jpg|''Visionary'' Nursing home gerard visionary.jpg|''Visionary'' Wolfsbane yellow tsats gerard.gif|''Codominance'' Chris and gerard tsats 1.png|''The Sword and the Spirit'' Gerard argent maid of gevaudan.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Chris and gerard maid of gevaudan 1.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Chris and gerard maid of gevaudan 3.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Gerard argent maid of gevaudan.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Chris and gerard tbobh.gif|''The Beast of Beacon Hills'' 5x20 Gerard Argent.png|''Apotheosis'' Chris and gerard apotheosis.jpg|''Apotheosis'' Chris and gerard apotheosis 3.jpg|''Apotheosis'' Gerard and monroe ai 2.png|''After Images'' Gerard and monroe ai 3.png|''After Images'' Gerard and monroe ai.png|''After Images'' Gerard and monroe ai 1.png|''After Images'' Gerard argent face to faceless.gif|''Face-to-Faceless'' Gerard and monroe ftf 1.png|''Face-to-Faceless'' Triggers gerard tamora.jpg|''Triggers'' Pathokinesis anuk-ite gerard 1.gif|''Broken Glass'' Pathokinesis anuk-ite gerard.jpg|''Broken Glass'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Argent Family Category:Hunters Category:Parents Category:Kanima Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Needs Help